Bake Me A Cake Honey!
by Ellinia
Summary: A small attempt on Harry & Ginny. Hope you all enjoy.


Hey guys :) for the first time trying my hand in my favourite couple Hinny ^-^ . Support me :)

…

…

" Harry do you really love me ? " Ginny asked Harry suddenly when they were sitting in each other ' s arm on the couch in their house , in summer afternoon . Her sudden question made Harry confused .

" Off course . Why are you asking this type of question ? " Harry asked confused while still wrapping his arms around Ginny who was leaning against him.

" Would you do anything for me whatever I ask for ? " She again asked which made Harry leave her and she faced him now.

" Tell me honestly Ginny . What got into you ? Why are you asking questions like mentioned in romantic novels ? " Harry asked a little bit confused .

" That means you won't ? You won't fulfill my demands ? " She made a crying face and made her expression look like she was gonna burst into tears .

Harry smiled at her cute antics which were not actually done by her but was made her do those. And the one made her act immature was their 5 months child in her belly . He smiled sweetly and kissed on her lips softly and cupped her face with one hand then asked softly

" What is it your highness ? "

She grinned big and forwarded her hand infront of him .

" Give me your wand . " She said excitedly .

He got confused but took out his wand and handed it over her.

" Now ? " He asked as she was smilling with the wand but not telling anything .

" Now...bake me cake sweetheart . " She said and gave a innocent smile while he was looking at her shocked.

" And without majic " She added .

" Ginny ! " Harry said shocked and she again made a sad expression .

" I..I..I was just gonna ask at least show me where are the necessaries . " He changed his statement after looking at her almost crying face .

" Well you'll have to find that too honey . " She said and her eyes were shunning with mischief .

Harry opened his mouth but again closed and did the action twice then finally gave up and sighted

" Ok . " He said and went towards kitchen heaving a deep sight .

…

" Great , Harry Potter ! The most powerful wizard and the actual owner of the elder wand can't even bake a cake. Cake ! It's far away ! He can't even cook ! " Harry was mumbling while pacing in the kitchen not getting what to do.

" I wish I had the smart phone from muggle world ! " He said helplessly while keeping his hands on hips sighting helplessly .

" How far honey ? " He headed Ginny shouting from the living room.

" Err still trying to remremember what's needed for a cake " He shouted back.

" All the best sweetheart . I'm gonna have some sleep . The baby is sleepy may be. " She said and closed her eyes leaning against the couch and chuckled . As soon as she closed her eyes she heared a loud bang from the kitchen.

" What is it Harry ? "

She shouted woke up startled and went to the kitchen. She stood at the kitchen door for sometimes and stared at the scenery infront of her and suddenly burst out laughing . Her charming hubby now turned into a white ghost while trying to take flour from the upper cabinet .

" Oh Harry you look... hahahaha " She was out of breath laughing and Harry was looking at her narrowing eyes.

" Ginny , umm was this the last stock of flour ? " He asked duating himself.

" Nope. There is another right there. " She said pointing at a particular place.

" Ok. I'll handel. You go. " He said in a caring tone.

" Harry. " She called with love.

" Hmm. " He looked back at her.

" Here is the recipe of cake. Now bake it. " She said handing him a list and smiled .

Harry smiled and wrapped his hands behind her waist, leaned to kiss her but , she put her hand on his mouth .

" I'm not gonna eat that flour . You know it's not healthy for my baby. " She said with a smirk .

" Our baby. " Harry said and left her smilling.

" Now go and sit. You are not supposed to stand for a long time. " Harry said ordering her.

She passed a smile and went.

Harry started to follow the instructions . He poured flour. Now he brought the eggs .

" How I'm supposed to give the egg ? Whole or only the inside part? " He asked her shouting

" Off course only the inner part. I'm not gonna tell you more. I'm gonna have some sleep now. "

" Hmm. " Harry said in a low voice and started to look at the egg.

" Hmm cut it . " He murmered and kept it on the kitchen counter and pressed it hard with the knife . But because of misplacing of knife the egg slipped and fall on the ground and broke .

" Eww , no cutting. " He said and took another .

" Umm smash it ? " He said to himself and hold the egg between his three fingers and smashed it. This time his hand messed up and less than half of the egg fall on the flour.

" Rrgg. Disgusting . " He said and started travel his memory lane.

" Yeh. off course , break it . How could I forgot . Yes. " He said and he did that properly tthis time and grinned winningly .

He mixed the rest of the things .

" Mix the whole mixture for a long time . " He read and got confused again.

" How long ? " He mumbled and felt his hands aching. He went out of the kitchen and found Ginny sleeping . His eyes glittered when he saw this and his eyes fall on his wand . He grinned and went to take that with cat steps . He was just few inches away from it.

" _wingardium Laviosa "_

He heared his pretty wife ' s voice and found his wand floating towards her .

" I'm still awake Harry. " She said still with closed eyes.

" It's ... Its just something caught my eyes and I just came to have a look at it. " He said stammering.

" well , found it ? " She asked in a teasing voice.

" Nope. It's just mistake of my eyes. "

Ginny chuckled and he went to the kitchen making face.

He finished mixing the cake and kept that in the oven and came out after setting the timmer.

They both were talking with their baby and was enjoying some family time completely forgotten about the cake. After 10 minites when a burning smell reached their nose they looked at each other. Suddenly Harry got up and ran towards the kitchen . Ginny slowly came and was shocked seeing the state of the kitchen. Her eyes fall on Harry who was standing infront of a open micro oven holding a shocked expression. She went to him slowly and found a black burnt cake inside the oven.

Both shared a glance and suddenly burst out laughing .

…

…

A / N : So , lemme know how's my 1st try on hanny potter. ;)

waiting for your reesponse guys . :) I need support badly .

Take Care.

Have a nice day.

Keep loving Hanny.


End file.
